Heliosatan (Fireheart318)
The Heliosatans, often referred to as 'the enemy' or 'the aliens' are just that, a race of evil aliens. They have perhaps the oddest anatomy in the universe, that is, two heads, each containing a heart, sixteen mandibles on each mouth, long, snakelike necks, a brain in the chest, lungs for hair, two tentacles protruding from their upper backs, glowing green blood, glowing white eyes, razor sharp claws above their hands, bones stronger than titanium and can survive in space without a space suit, they are probably the hardest enemy to beat in the "recent" history of the universe. History: The Heliosatans weren't always evil, once, they were the protectors of the universe, battling massive threat after massive threat with their greatest enemy being the Corrupt Passage, which they easily exterminated after creating the ultimate weapons, the relics. Millions of years have passed since then, the creators of the relics have long since died off and over twenty five thousand leaders have fallen, each living roughly three hundred fifty years, which is short considering they were killed in battle at middle age. Their most recent leader, an overly ambitious, rare three-head has taken over, swearing vengeance against Chima for "killing" their previous leader and his wife. Technology: Heliosatan technology is incredibly advanced, even considering they've been around for nine million years after the end of the Corrupt War. This technology includes energy shields, anti gravity devices, atomizer technology and FTL (faster than light) drives. Their biggest vehicle, the AS Grand World, AS being average star, is as big as the sun. Complete with gravity arrays to keep from caving in and a six megaton non nuclear reactor, its own ecosystem and atmosphere, and the smallest corridor being as tall and as wide as two skyscrapers stacked on top of each other, it is the ultimate war base. They have become so advanced, that their ground vehicles don't float or use wheels, they skim across the ground on a nearly indestructible, gel like alloy. Trivia: Heliosatans aren't the devil, though they are devilish and were named by humans after the First Battle for Earth. Heliosatans are capable of resisting many deadly diseases and weapons and some even make them stronger. This plays out to their advantage after the Second Battle for Earth when multiple major cities are either killed off or taken over, forcing the government to completely evacuate every living being before launching (normally) illegal chemical weapons. The Heliosatans were inspired by numerous evil creatures and bad guys from popular media. Slenderman = Tentacles and battle cry, Elites (Halo) = Split jaw, Herobrine (Minecraft) = Glowing blood and eyes, Thralls (Destiny) = Claws, Grunts (Halo) = Space without suit, and dragons (two headed versions) = Multiple heads. The first part of their name is derived from the word 'Sangheli', the scientific name for elites (halo) and helios, the greek personification of the sun. Their name is literally translated into 'sun devil' this is just a coincidence. The Heliosatan race is the main enemy in Do or Die. Notable Heliosatans: Drach (Pronounced 'Drak'): He is one of the numerous rebels, so far, the only one who has managed to escape, though, through exile. Halo and Destiny are owned by Bungie and 343 Industries, Minecraft is owned by Mojang (Formerly) and Microsoft.